Hotchners Milktime
by VioletteParis
Summary: The Hotchners men have one particular tradition, that they would never forget to apply. This tradition is called "milktime". On one day, one of these conversations could change both of their life... Sorry for the crappy summary!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody! This is my first fiction... or the first that I publish (I write often, but I never publish things, I just give my « work » to some of my friends) so it won't be exceptionnal! And I apologize for the mistakes you'll probably find in the story, I'm French. So, feel free to correct me._

The Hotchners men have one particular tradition. A tradition that they would never forget to apply, it's « milktime ». Indeed, everynight after dinner, father and son would cleared the table and do the dishes before bringing back cookies and milk to the lounge. Once the conversation had begun since a long moment and his plate was empty, Jack always climbed on his father's lap to have a better access to the his cookies.

During their « milktime » Jack wasn't often really quiet. He was doing the all conversion. In fact, his father was always wondering how the little guy could find the time to breath. He would talk for hours about everything and nothing, about school, his friends, his teacher -who was the best ever- and all the things that make him happy. It was different from the « Daddy's work time at home » as Jack called its. In these kind of moments, he was so discreet -and knew how to entertain himself without needing a constant supervision- that his father forgot about his presence.

But tonight, after a little time, the silence came back. The young boy was playing with his cookies but didn't say a word. Hotch looked at his son for a moment before asking him :

« Did you want to talk to me about something buddy ? »

The boy hesitated slightly, before looking at his father and asked him with curiosity :

« How do you make a girl like you? »

Hotch stared at his son in disbelief. _He already thinks about girls?_ While the young child was just waiting patiently for an answer, Hotch was trying his best to find what to say and how explain to a 5 years old what love is. And the only « answer » he could think about was :

« Why are you asking me this? » _Yeah, good job Aaron, you couldn't find something else?_

Jack didn't seem surprised at all by the question, but had some difficulties to answer it :

« I… Hum… Because I… wanttomakeagirllikeme… »

Hotch wasn't sure that he heard correctly what his boy said.

« Hum, you want to make a girl likes you, that's it? » Jack nodded.

« Okay, well, hum… » It was a beginning wasn't it?

« So, do you want to tell me her name? »

At that, the young boy looked a bit panicked.

« Her name? Hum, it's… it's… One moment Daddy... » Hotch looked at his son who was desperatly trying to think of a name as quickly as he could. He couldn't have forget his lover's name? No, of course not! Or… Please, don't tell me it's his teacher. Come on Buddy, answer me. Maybe this is the little girl with blonde hair, what was her name? He saw her when he brought Jack at Danny's party. Yeah, it's probably her. When he came back to take his son home, the two of them were still playing together.

« It's… Her name is, she… Why are you asking me her name? I asked you a question first! »

Hotch couldn't believed it. It wasn't exactly the answer he had expected. Such a clever boy, but what sass. _Think Aaron, what can you say? Come on…_

« Okay… I'm sorry buddy, but I can't give you an answer if I don't know what she looks like and what she likes doing. » This time, the boy didn't compain,

« She is very very pretty. And very nice too. And she smells good! »

« That's a start. So, the first thing you should know and never forget is that you have to be a gentleman. »

Jack frowns slightly and pouted, « But Daddy what does a gentleman do? »

_Don't laug Aaron, don't laugh, he is so cute._ « That's simple buddy, I'll explain you… For example, with you, I'm polite, I help you with your homeworks and things you don't understand and… »

« Okay, okay Daddy, I think I understand now. But Daddy? Do I have to make her eat brocoli and spinach? And do you think I have to give her a spanking too? »

Hotch couldn't help but let out a small laugh. So beeing a gentleman is giving a girl what children call disgusting food and spankings. He really had to note that somewhere.

« Not exactly honey. You have to be nice with girls. I'll give you other examples okay? So, you have to open doors for them, and to be very polite. You have to carry their things too, like school bag and her lunch... You have to do these kind of things. »

The five years old nodded, and seems to be elsewhere. He was certainly concentrating on what he had just hear. Then, he looked at his father and asked him with serious eyes :

« And that's all I have to do? »

« You can give her some gifts and you can... »

« Gifts like what? »

« Hum, like flowers, girls are fond of flowers. Or chocolates and cakes. You love cookies right? » Jack nodded slowly his head. « It's the same thing for girls, they like cookies too, just like you ».

« But it can't works Daddy, she isn't 5! »

« Oh, I see… So, how old is she? »

The little boy sigh before looking at his father straight in the eyes as if he had say something stupid :

« Daddy, if you are a gentleman you can't ask a girl her age, it's not polite. »

« Oh, yes, you're right bud ». God, the child knew how to return a problem in every ways. « You can make her a drawning too! That's a good idea isn't it? »

« A drawning? I'm not sure… Maybe I could get her a necklace or a ring! » he says with a bright smile.

« I don't know if you have enough money for this kind of things, why don't you get her a… »

« But I can work! I can make some limeade and I'll earn money! I'm sure she'll love a jewel, she always wear a Watch and necklace. And sometimes she has earings too Daddy! »

_Oh God… Jewels… Now he wants to buy her jewels? Find something intelligent to tell him…_

« You know what my dad told me when I fell in love for the first time? He told me that you can't buy love. If you do many gifts to a girl, or precious gift, you can't know if she loves you for who you are really or if she loves you for what you bought her. » _That's it! See? You aren't that idiot when you think…_ Pride of himself he look at his son, who was now poutting and doing his « badguy's eyes ».

« Eh, what's the matter? What did I say buddy? »

Crossing his arms on his chest, Jack reply to his father :

« You're mean Daddy, she isn't like what you said. She always is very nice to me. » _Okay Aaron, so you can deal with unsubs but you can't manage to talk with your own son without making him angry… Find something, quick…_

« Okay, that's bed time! » _Yeah… Perfect! Send him to his bed, that's the best solution ever..._ « You… You want to invite her to dine at home? »

The boy smiled with all his teeth before bouncing in the entire leaving room.

« Well, tomorrow you'll ask her if she do something on saturday, okay? »

« 'Kay! Daddy, can I ask her if she wants to sleep at home too? And can we make cookies? Oh, and we need to buy her chocolates too Daddy! »

« Wooow, five seconds buddy, calm down… We'll go shopping tomorrow after school, okay? We'll buy flavour, sugar… and chocolates. But for now, it's bedtime. »

Jack looked deep in thoughts a long moment, and let his father took him to bed. The last thing Hotch saw before Switch off the light, was his son looking at him with sleeping eyes, and telling him

« Thank you Daddy… 'Night. »

« Good night Jack. Love you ».

That's all for the first chapter! Let me know what you think. Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! Thank you so much for your reviews, and people who subscribed to my story or add it in favorite.

The next day, after getting Jack at school, Hotch accompanied him to go shopping. They went to the shop near their house, in order to find some little things for the preparation of the dinner with Jack's future « girlfriend », which should occur on the next Saturday. The young boy stopped in all the marketsurveys and examined with contentiousness the produces before choosing the one which appeared to be the most interesting. In his view, the whole shop was necessary for his evening, in particular all which could contain some sugar and colors...

Already imagining the future bill, Hotch was trying to find the most subtle way to point out to his son that the trolley was full.

« Don't you think we have enough things for now? »

The child looked up at his father, « Daddy, I don't know what she likes. Perhaps she doesn't like fish or… or she could be… you know, hum, I don't remerber the word. People who don't eat meat. vegetovaur? »

Hotch raiseds an eyebrow « You mean vegetarian? »

« Yeah, that's it. I don't know anything at all. Do you think chicken nuggets is a good idea? »

Hotch didn't even has the time to answer, that his son began to speak again :

« We didn't buy vegetables! Daddy, we didn't take a salad! It's necessary to buy a salad! Girls always pay attention to eat things like that. But I won't be obliged to eat it too, will I? I can eat Frenchfries! You know, frenchfries are grilled vegetables. That's what aunt Jess told me. »

« I'm not sure that we need all of this. Have you already ask her if she is free next Saturday? She could be occupied, and it would be better if she comes at home arround 4 pm. »

Jack pouted and frowned :

« Why wouldn't she come? There is no work on Saturdays! And, if it's in the evening she'll have time to put a beautiful dress and jewels and a perfume which smells good » he says very convinced.

Hotch just sighed, what could he replied in front of such arguments?

« Okay, but you have to ask her if she can come, all right buddy? You want to make it at school or on the phone? »

« Phone! » answered the child with a genuine smile going from an ear to the other one.

« All right, lets go. You do it this evening? Later it could be too late. And you know, it's not polite to invite somebody at the last minute. »

« I know, I know, and to be a gentleman you have to be polite with girls. I understand Daddy, I'll call her when we go home. »

Jack had hardly ended his sentence that he began to run through the various surveys of the shop. Hotch was doing all his best to not lose the sight of his son. But, try to pursue a five years old with an overflowing trolley… In comparaison with that, car chases are easy.

« Jack! wait a minute! »

Breathless, Hotch asked his son

« Why are you running? We have all the time. Go slowly now, you are going to fall… » _before adding quietly « or give me a heart attack » ._

« But Daddy, you don't understand! If I don't call her quickly, somebody else can call her and invite her too or she can be occupied, so it won't be polite, and she'll think that I don't have good manners, that I'm not a gentleman and she won't want to come, and she won't like me... »

_A quavering voice… Eyes filling with tears… A chin beginnig to tremble… He is going to cry… In a shop full of people… And the best of all, he is going to cry, because of you! Bravo Aaron. _

« No, no, we have all time, at this hour she, she, erm, she has to take a bath! That's it! You know girls take baths. It's much longer than a shower. And then, she has to wash her hair… And she has to dry her hair too! It take a lot of time. Don't worry, all right? We go to the checkout, we return at home and while I prepare dinner, you call her. That's a good idea, don't you think? » _There is no more shiver, no more tear ready to flow... Well done!_

" Okay Daddy! That must be boring to be a girl… If you have to do all this instead of taking a shower, you lose a lot of time, and you can't play… "

Hotch couldn't help but let out a light laugh, because of the deductions of his son. He picked the young boy up,

" Let's go".

Jack didn't make any effort to help his father… He didn't try to carry the bags to the kitchen, or to held the door to his dad. He rushed inside the house (once the door was opened) and took his father's address book to find the phone number which he needed.

« Don't help me Jack… I can do everything ALONE. I'll take care of YOUR bags ».

« Okay Daddy, thank you! » Said the child on a cheerful tone.

_Apparently, he doesn't perceive the sound of irony yet… Well, you just have to tidy up all of these bags, Aaron. God, the sight of these bags is even more hopeless than of a pile of files on my desk…_

« Daddy, could you do it quickly, I'm hungry! » _Tidy up and prepare the dinner… _

C, D, E … It's the good letter! E. Then Emily … The enthusiasm of the young boy in the phone number research stopped net.

« There is nothing. »

A desperate face appeared, then left the place to brilliant eyes full of malice. Of course! She must be classified to Miss! You have to say Miss Emily when you are polite!

M … Nothing. A downcast face reappeared and Jack threw the address book on the ground. He was going to his room, when he heard his father :

« Hey Jack, look! This is Prentiss' mom! She is on TV. »

Prentiss'mommy? That's right, Prentiss is Emily!

« Prentiss? Miss Emily's mom? » Asked the boy, with a shy smile.

Hotch nodded absently.

« Why is she speaking on TV? »

« She is speaking about her work and she explains to people what she thinks. »

« Why? »

« Because it's part of her job. »

« But why? »

_And here go again. He restarts with "why". I thought it was finished… _

« She's paid to be on TV and say what she thinks? »

« Hem, sometimes it, hum yeah kind of, but, she… » She? She? She what? How do you want to explain that to a kid?

« Did you call your friend? » _You didn't find better to answer your son? You chose to take an alternative? You should really stop to do that. _

« No, but I'm going to do it now. And I'm still hungry Daddy, even more than before! I want to eat soon soon soon! » And hop, in five seconds the boy had managed to avoid the main obstacles present in the living room (sofa and carpet) and got back the address book with the phone numbers. P … Please, tell me there is her name. Now that he had work so hard to be a perfect gentleman, he has to show her! It's sure, she's going to like him a lot!

Hurrah! Prentiss! There is a phone number… And it's HER phone number! After having executed a magnificent dance of its own creation -which he could call the dance of the victory- Jack dials the number of his love. _It's ringing !_

Once…

_She'll be surprise to hear me!_

Twice…

_Why isn't she answering? _

Three times…

_Now I'm sure she won't answer me. _

Four times…

« Prentiss speaking. »

That's all for today! Hope you enjoyed it, let me know! Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everybody ! Here's the chapter 3 ! Have a good time :)_

* * *

><p>" Miss Emily? Hem, this is, hem. " The child hesitated before recovering and saying cheerfully :<p>

" Hi! It's Jack! "

" Jack? Is everything okay? Is your father allright ? "

The little boy didn't perceived the fear nor the stress in the voice of his interlocutor. He wondered all the same why the first thing which Emily wants to know is if his father is okay? This isn't his dad who phoned, it's him, and furthermore he did it alone like a grown-up… _But, Emily works with daddy, she punishes the bad guys too. And she is a hero like daddy. Maybe she has super-powers and can see that he's in trouble?_

" I don't know... Wait a minute please... "

Hup, he jumped up from the chair where he was previously sitting and rushed in the kitchen

" Daddy, Daddy! "

Hotch, which had taken on an apron and was cooking dinner, turned around to see his son arrived out of breath. He left aside his preparations (pastas bolognese) to discover why the young boy was so anxious.

" Daddy, she wants to know if you are okay. "

_That's it? God, I was thinking WWIII had begun or there was some other disaster_… He approached the child and told me gently " It's a question of politeness Jack, you don't need to come to see me and ask me if I'm fine."

Jack opened wide eyes, a question of politeness? _Politeness means worrying people or make them run very fast for anything?_

" Oh, okay. "

Hotch turned around towards the cooktops just in time to see the sauce extending beyond and receiving a good part of it on his apron. He suppressed a swearword, and the addition of the both things made the young boy laugh.

" Daddy, you are full of sauce! It looks like blood! " And with that, he laughed harder, seeing the devastated face of his father.

" Go answer her, you shouldn't keep her waiting. "

While Jack was leaving again, as quickly as he had come, he heard Hotch told him

" And ask her if she needs us to look for her and to take her back at home. Oh and ask her if she has the right stay for the night."

" Okay Daddy! "

* * *

><p>" Miss Emily? I apologize for having kept you waiting, but I asked daddy if he was allright. "<p>

" And? " she asked him patiently.

" And? Oh! Hem, he was ok but now he is full of blood! " Which made Jack laugh again. On the other hand, Prentiss had fun in no way, and this time the five years old understood how much she was worried.

" He is what? Jack, honey, what happened? "

" Not real blood! It was some « blood of sauce » ! He put sauce everywhere on the apron! "

" Some sauce? "_ Of course it's some sauce. Do you really think that Jack would tell you by the phone that his father is covered with blood while laughing?_

" He's making pastas! " He answered cheerfully and seeming to have already completely forgotten the fear he had just made to Emily.

" Mmm, that seems tasty! You don't have eat yet? It's late, you should go to bed soon."

_How can she know that? She's really amazing!_

" Eh eh. But this evening we went shopping with daddy and we returned at home late. " He told her proudly.

" Ah. Pastas, go to bed very late, it's gala day*! "

" No, the party is on Saturday evening! "

_A party ? It's not his birthday yet. And I can't imagine Hotch dating a woman and presenting her to Jack. Although. But, if he had planned to make a party, he would have spoken about it at work, wouldn't he?_

" Yes a party. It's why I phone you... In fact, hem, I wanted to know if, if, you know… I thought that maybe you, maybe that. Are you free Saturday evening Miss Emily?"

" Free? Saturday? " _Yes, Hotch makes a party… And he didn't even invite you. Moreover he doesn't still invite you, he asks to his son to do it instead of him. Bravo. When JJ will know..._

" Yes, I free. I didn't planned anything. "

Jack was smiling and jumping and… why did his hands become clammy?

" Hem, I was wondering, as you planned nothing, hem at home, I mean… food. "

" Hem, sorry? Are you sure everything is okay sweetie? "

The young boy took a deep breath before asking :

" Miss Emily, would you do me the honor to come to have dinner at home on Saturday evening? "

_Woooow which sense of the formula! He's so cute! Ohhh! If only I could see his sweet little face and honestly, when was the last time that somebody told you something like that? No, don't even try to think about it. God, he is adorable..._

" Of course Jack, I would be delighted. "

" Really? "

Emily couldn' t help but laugh.

" Yes, really, I would be happy. Did your father tell you when I've to come? "

" I didn't ask him... Wait I'm going to ask him... No, I'm sorry, but I can't ask him. "

" Why? Are you alone? Honey, your father is not with you? "

" He's in kitchen, but he said it wasn't polite to keep you waiting by the phone... I've an idea, one minute. "

Emily heard Jack take a huge inspiration then scream his lungs

" Daddy, at what time does she have to come?… 'Kay! "

" Miss Emily? Daddy said at 7 pm. "

" OK, did I have to bring something to eat? "

" No, no, no! It is just Me and Daddy who make dinner. But you have to put a beautiful dress and make you beautiful, as usual. "

_As usual? Ooooooh what a cutie! I'll note that and tell Pen!_

" And Daddy asked if you want us to come to look for you. And can you stay for the night too? I'll show you my new alarm clock in my room! It makes stars on the ceiling and changes colors!

" Oh? Really? "

" Yeah! I'll show you! It's like when we go camping! … Daddy's telling me dinner is ready. I have to go. But you'll come saturday at 7pm, promised? "

" Promised honey, see you then."

" Bye-bye Miss Emily! "

Before hanging up the phone, Emily heard Jack streaming :

" Daddy, she told me she would come! "

* * *

><p>* in French we say « c'est la fête aujourd'hui » and I couldn't think of a phrase in English, or I couldn't find one with the idea of a party, sorry if you don't use the phrase « gala day » but let me know!<p>

_That's all for today! Hope you liked it. I won't be able to post the next chapter before Sunday, because from this evening till then I look after my 5 nephews and nieces as well as the son of a friend. Sorry!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everybody ! It's sunday, so here's the fourth chapter ! I wanted to write a longer one, but with children in my legs all day it was not evident… Even less with a visit to the hospital, you will be delighted to learn that I have again (yeah, three times in one year) a cast and beautiful crutches! :) Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I'll update soon, given that I can't go out for too long or run ! _

* * *

><p>Emily spent all Saturday afternoon to decide if she should go at Hotch's party or if she should find an excuse not to go. At first, she looked for an excuse during a long time. Catch a cold in June? No... Allergies? Why not, but allergies don't appeared on one day, Hotch would have noticed them yesterday... A date? Why not? The more the brunette thought about a way not to go to her boss' party, the more the time passed and the less her ideas seemed acceptable. Then, she thought again about Jack. She had promised him she would go. The little boy had gone through enough ordeals this year, he doen't need to be disappointed again.<p>

Last hope? Arrive with Garcia! Strange that she didn't spoke about the party, yet. Knowing her she sould have been overexcited... Emily took her cellphone and dialled the number of her friend. _Come on, answer me. Please. _

" You know that I hate messaging systems... You aren't available 24/24 if necessary? You should be ashamed! Well, ok, then let speak to the answering machine... I simply wanted to know at what time you planned to go at Hotch's party, I have to be there at 7 pm, but, I don't really have, you know… I mean… if we arrive together, that will be… better? Don't you think? Call me back, please, please, please."

After a full hour of wait without the slightest call of Garcia, Emily eventually choose some clothes. _What I can put? Something simple… First of all, dress or pants? Anyway, we won't go out, Hotch would have told us. So, hum, something casual. Casual... To be decontracted? With Hotch in the same room that you? All evening? That's a good joke... Come on, chose something. You can't go there in your underwears. Although? Afterall, that's not a bad idea, he would eventually received the message. Furthermore, it's not Derek who would disapprove. And Reid's reaction, well, it would be probably very interesting and. Jack! Ok, forget underwear. He had spoken of putting a « pretty » dress. Well, that one will make it. You wore it only one hour : The time to enter the restaurant, to meet Patrick, to throw at him your glass of wine, and to re-go out… Forget that, and think to your next mission : jewels. Everything hold with a blue-night dress._ _But nothing can't be better than the finery of sapphires that Mother offered you last year_.

* * *

><p>Jack spent his day tidying up his room and doing the housework again and again in all the rooms of the apartment. He put his most beautiful suit (which is also the only one he possesses) and spent a very long time in bath.<p>

Meanwhile, Hotch cooked, following literally the instructions that Mister Jack had indicated. He didn't leave the kitchen of the afternoon and didn't look up from his "work". When he did it, his eyes stopped on the clock, 6:45 pm. _Let's hope Jack doesn't fall in love every week… at least, as long as he can't approach knife and doesn't know how to cook alone._

* * *

><p>Emily looked one last time at the mirror in front of her, before making sure that Sergio has enough water and food for the evening. <em>This cat eats enough for an army... <em>Once she did it, she gave a last look at the mirror, before taking her car keys and closing the apartment. The only answer from Garcia was a sms, telling her she was Pendino the weekend with Kevin « somewhere » and asking her about which party she was talking.

* * *

><p>Jack stamped with impatience, he was running from the window to the front door and from the front door to the window, for more than half an hour. Hotch observed his son with a some apprehension. He didn't even ask to speak to the parents of the little girl, nor their phone number.<p>

" Jack, buddy you are giving me vertigo, you should sit down some minutes. Runing isn't going to make her come more quickly. "

The child sighed, before returning to the kitchen once again to verify that all the preparations were finished and " always there ".

" Daddy, what time is it? " Asked the young boy with puppy eyes.

" It's a little more than 7 pm buddy. "

" More than 7 pm? She is late! "

Hotch sighed slightly before saying :

" It's hardly 7, she isn't late, and the politeness is not to tell her if she is late, all right? "

" Yes, because I am a gentleman! " Said the five years old with a big smile on the face.

" And, you know Daddy, it's not her fault, it's because she is a girl. Because, she has a lot of things to do Daddy, she has to have a bath, like me, but her, she has to dry her hair and to put a perfume which smells good and other things like that. So, it takes time. "

He hardly have the time to finish his sentence when the bell rings. On the other side of the door, Emily could hear Jack streaming :

" Daddy it's her! It's her! You see, it's her! She came! She's there! "

He rushed to the door, but when he was on the point to open, his father called him back :

" Jack! Before opening the door, what do you do? "

The boy looked at his feet, shameful, then asked " who is it? "

Emily had barely finished to articulate her first name that the door was already opened and Jack was hanging at her neck.

" Miss Emily! You came!"

" Of course I am! I told you I would come, didn't I?" she said to the child.

Then, she looked at Hotch shyly :

" Sorry, I got caught in traffic, I'm not too late?"

" No, no, that's okay, you are just what? five minutes late?"

Jack glanced at his father,

" Daddy! You're mean and certainly not a gentleman! You don't tell a girl she's late. That's not polite."

It was Hotch's time to look at his feet, but then, he heard his son talking to Emily :

" Please, come in Miss Emily. It's a pleasure to see you. You're very very pretty you know." He smiled at her and added " I really like you dress and your jewels too! Look Daddy, she's beautiful, don't you think so?"

Yeah, beautiful. God, this dress is… Wait. Emily? Emily Prentiss? His coworker? She was at his door on a Saturday evening? It could'nt be his five years old son's date? No. He looked at her for, how long? No idea, but an eternity.

" Hotch? You okay?"

" Sure. I was just, erm, thinking." He ponctuated his sentence with a smile, which he wanted to be relaxed and reassuring. But, it didn't work well.

" I'm the first arrived? "

Hotch frowned and looks at her a brief moment :

" The first one ? What do you mean? "

" Yes, Jack spoke to me about a party and said that I had to arrive at 7. It was this evening, right? I made a mistake? Oh I'm so sorry. I was "

The young boy cut her :

" No, no, Miss Emily, It's this evening. But nobody else has to come! Come in, we are going to eat! You know, I did all the housework myself! Daddy didn't do anything! I even vacuum clean! " He said with a bright smile and looking very proud of himself.

_Oh God, it's what I was afraid. It can't be possible… Your son has a crush on Prentiss. My poor little man, what I am going to tell you. _

Jack took Emily's hand and show her, room after room, how it was « very very very clean ». He made her sit at the table and took place next to her. Emily looked at the table, and remarked there was only two plates. She raised an eyebrow, and tried to catch Hotch's eyes to understand what was happening. He saw her, and with a resigned face told his son :

" Jack, why don't you go to the kitchen? You should take out the entries from the fridge and bring its out there. Could you do it, please? "

The child jumped from his chair and began to leave at top speed, when he made half tour and said to Emily :

" I won't take a lot of time, I'll do it as fast as I can, I'm here again in five minutes Miss Emily. "

She nodded, but was still perplexed and completly lost. Once the young boy was out of sight, she turned around towards her boss, who sighed before saying to her :

" We have a problem. "

* * *

><p><em>That's all for today ! Did you like it ? Let me know !<em>


	5. Note

Hello! I 'm sorry for the " false hope " of a new chapter, it's only a small note. I had planned to update chapter 5 last Friday, but I spent the last 4 days at hospital. Since I have my cast, I have to have injection every day, but the nurse who was extremely endowed and attentive, apparently, didn't read my file thus didn't see that I'm allergic to the penicillin... Or maybe she was just trying to kill me. Yeah, that's it! It was a psychopath, a dangerous killer, and… I, erm I had a lot of time to think about her :)

Thanks to her I rediscovered the "enjoyments" to remain days doing nothing, without computer, without phone, without TV but with a great book : which I didn't manage to read because of medicines :)

So, I just wanted to say that I'll have to go to hospital everyday and it take me a lot of time (to go there and come home) but, since I have nothing else to do, I'll have time to update… If the nice nurse doesn't try to kill me again… Oh I didn't say the best part! She was so sorry that she gave me a gift basket, with marmelade, biscuits and two types of cheeses. One of the cheeses was " roquefort " which is full of penicillin !

That's all! Now you know everything! I'll post a short part of the story tomorrow afternoon to " compensate " the scarcity of update.

Have a nice day and be careful when you go to hospital !

Violette.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everybody ! Here the fifth chapter, as promised I did my best to update today, so I apologized if it's short (and I know it is) and if you find weird stuff, you can put responsability on my medicines :) Again thank you for the ones who review, I really appreciate it. _

* * *

><p>" We have a problem. "<p>

" A problem ? " Echo Emily.

Hotch didn't even try to formulate an answer, he just gave her a nod, indicating her that indeed, there had a problem, and judging by his glance it was a serious one.

After some seconds of silence, Emily decided to speak again.

" Could you please, explain to me what this is all about, Jack's calling, your party that even Garcia doesn't know about, you seeming more than surprise to find me at your door and this perfect table just for two people ? Because, in case you wouldn't have noticed, I'm completely lost. " Wow, did she ever talk this fast before ?

Hotch looked at her half dazed by what she had just said and half guilty for not having given her the slightest explanation yet. Where should he begin ? Something like _My son is totally in love with you_ ? Okay, maybe it would be a little too straight.

Emily was seeming so lost but also worried and impatient to obtain a clear and complete answer, so he decided to speak... Judging by her raised eyebrow, her unbelieving glance and the fact that absolutely no sound was coming out of his mouth, he probably hadn't say anything. _Okay, proceed in the order, open your mouth : done. Next step : say something._

" Hum, in fact, hum... "

_Okay Aaron, open your mouth : done. Say something : done. But say something useful : still not done._

" I don't really know what to say. "

With that, he look at his hands and began to play with his fingers on the table. Which was, in Emily's point of view, the straw that broke the camel's back.

" You don't know what to say ? Is it a joke ? Come on, I'm the one who is here without knowing really why and it's YOU who don't know what to say ? Are you kidding me ? "

_It__'s the first time that you see Hotch with an opened mouth and that he doesn't seem to control the situation. Is it this serious ? Do not eat away at your nails, do not eat away at your nails… Concentrate yourself, focus on him. Come on, look at him and, oh! He is so cute when he's in this state! Cute ? Did you just that Hotch -your boss- was cute. Girl, you should see a psy. No, no, no, do not eat away at your nails and do not look at him either. Wow, you have such good ideas. That's your turn to speak, say something judicious._

" Jack isn't going to stay the all evening in the kitchen. It would be better if you tell me what this is all about, before he comes back and before I say something stupid in front of him. "

This time, he look at her, but when he was about to answer she cut him.

" Hotch, I'm waiting."

_God, she seems to be done with patience and to be mad too. Mad ? She can__'t be mad, Jack is just a kid... Of course she isn't mad at Jack, she can't, you don't have tell her anything yet, so if she seems mad that's not at Jack. Thus, it means she's mad at you. And since you are still not speaking to her, she's right. _

" I think that Jack likes you."

" Likes me ? " She smiled and laughed softly, " I hope he likes me! God you scared me, I was thinking you was about to tell me something horrible! " She relaxed a bit and took the glass of water which was on her side of ther table.

" No, you don't understand, when I say he likes you, I mean he… Erm, you know, he kind of, likes you very much. "

Her smile faded a little, and she frowned while putting back the glass on the table.

" Go on, I'm listening. "

" Well, he loves you. You know he's five, it's just a kid, he doesn't fully understand that there're different ways to love somebody, and "

" And ? And what ? You mean I look like a cradle robber ? "

" What ? No, no, not at all, I've never said that, I was just about to say that he's little and won't understand what you don't love him the same way he loves you, so we should manage to find some things to tell him, to not hurt him too much. That, that, was what I wanted to say, I've never wanted to call you a cradle robber, I'm deeply sorry if this "

" Hum, Hotch, that's okay, I was trying to… forget it, I'm the one who should be sorry, so erm, I… I apologize. "

" No need to be sorry, only Jack matters for now. Did you have any idea about things we could tell him _nicely_ ? "

" Maybe you could tell me since when he loves me first, and explain what I'm doing here ? "

" Some days ago, during milktime he seemed to be "

" Milktime ? "

" Yes milktime, we were, oh don't know what it is ? Perhaps I could finish with this story first, don't think so ? "

Emily looked at him in disbelief. Did he just snap at her ? He didn't seem to care about it in the least bit, if he did he hid it well.

" Can I continue ? Thank you. So, like I was saying, Jack seemed to be preoccupied and kind of sad. Then he asked me about girls, and what he can do to make a girl like him, which is in his view love him."

" Oh, I see. But, I'm sorry, I still don't understand what I'm doing here. You told your son to invite me in order to break his heart ? That's it ? If I resume, you gave him false hope, to be the best daddy ever who is so nice with his child and give me the role of the bitch... You're such an "

" Please, don't finish your sentence, that's not what I was trying to do. I swear, I didn't thought about it this way. In fact, Jack asked me if he can invite his girlfriend at home and make dinner. How was I supposed to know you were the one he loves ? As you know, my son is five yo…"

Hotch had barely finish his sentence that he knew she was about to kill him. He saw her jaw fall down, her mouth opening, and her eyes were, god he was a dead man. His only reflex was to look forward the knifes on the table, maybe he could try to hide them under the nankins, before she find them herself...

" You make me come here, then call me a cradle robber before telling me that I'm old, so old that you can't understand why someone could love me ? "

She looked so upset, and he perfectly know that nothing he could say now would change that. He had gone too far. And it was too late to do anything. She get up quickly, looking for her bag.

" Jack, come kiss me good bye, I have to go now. "

The young child run out of the kitchen,

" But Miss Emily, you can't leave now, we didn't even eat, and "

" I'm really sorry honey, but I forget I had something very important to do, and I can't stay an longer sweetie."

" Is it because I took too much time in the kitchen ? I couldn't take the plates in the fridge, I had to put a chair and climb up to catch dinner. But I've finished, I was putting decoration on them ! And it's beautiful, you'll see, I'm sorry I took too long, but…"

" No honey, it's not because of you, it has nothing to do about you, it's about… erm, work. Yeah, it's because of work. And your daddy had certainly told you that sometimes work had to be a priority."

He nodded sadly while she kissed him on the forehead before leaving him in the middle of the room, and closing the door behind her.

Within fifteen minutes, Hotch had managed to break the heart of his son and that of the Emily Prentiss. Within fifteen minutes he had managed to break the heart of the both persons he loved the most in the all world and who counted the most for him.

* * *

><p><em>That's all… for today :) So, what do you think ? Let me know !<em>


End file.
